Chips are Not Fattening
by Alvinator
Summary: Just read and find out. A very weird story.
1. Start

Alvin was walking down the street when he saw an interesting ad on a light pole. It said something about a contest and eating some chips. Anyone 10 and older could join so Alvin figured he might as well try it out. He noticed that it was going to start in about 10 minutes so he high tailed it over to the park where it was taking place. He turned in his form and took his place at the table. There were only 10 other competitors so Theo though he actually thought he had a chance. These were cheese flavored chips. The competition started and Theo grabbed the first bowl and scarfed them down. The 10 minutes were over and Alvin gave out a burp. Alvin had won by 10 bowls easily.

"These chips are amazing." Alvin thought to himself. The announcer came up. He said that Alvin had won a lifetime supply of chips for winning this contest. Alvin went home and told Simon and Alvin. Dave had left to retire as Simon watched them. Simon was 22 after all and already had a job as a scientist. Theodore and Alvin were both 16 so they were going to be gone soon anyway. A truck came in full of these chips and dumped them into the yard. Simon had to sign for it and thanked the delivery man. Apparently, he will be giving them a truck load whenever they order for more. Alvin snatched all of them and went to his bedroom to start eating them. He started to get an addiction to them. He had the entire truck load eaten within 2 days. Simon refused to buy more if he were going to eat them like that. Then Alvin gave a cute little face and Simon couldn't refuse. He bought more. The truck came in and Alvin ate all of those within a week. Alvin was starting to get really big. He continued to eat those chips like that for 4 months straight.

Alvin was now about 800 pounds and growing. By the end of the year he was about 1300 pounds and still eating. Simon didn't want to do anything to anger Alvin though.


	2. A Day in the Life

**I'm going to be changing this up a bit so Theodore, Simon, and Alvin are their normal age in the show and Dave is just off on a business trip.**

Being close to a ton, Alvin demanded almost constant care from Theodore and Simon. Having helped him so much, the two of them were able to lift up that entire weight without themselves. Alvin was looking into his bag of chips and saw he only had a tiny bit left so he took the last of his handful and called for Simon and Theodore.

"Simon. Theodore! I need some more chips! He yelled for his two brothers. Simon and Theodore came walking in with a huge crate of his chips making it easier for them to stop making trips.

"Alvin. Don't you think you should stop eating these. I mean you're close to a ton and all you do is sit around eating these."

"Why stop now. I have a lifetime supply so it doesn't matter. By the way, I haven't been to the bathroom or taking a shower in about a month so I think you should take me there."

"Whatever." Theodore said. Simon and Theodore grabbed Alvin's chubby hands as they pulled up the 1 ton Alvin. It wasn't easy considering he had also grown in height close to 10 feet due to all the fat. Being close to 6 feet wide, Simon and Theodore didn't even want to try to squeeze him through the bathroom door so they just opened up the double sliding glass doors even though that was a bit of a problem.

"Where do you want to go?" Simon asked struggling to hold Alvin up. With his huge mouth stuffed with chips, he mumbled, "Over in the corner is good." Alvin pointed with his cheese residue hands. Simon and Theodore sat him down as they lifted up his stomach which stuck out close to 8 feet in front of him. As soon as they lifted his stomach, Alvin started to go which was the whole reason it was blocked. Not having gone in about a month, it took him several minutes to finish but then he said it was a good time to take a shower.

Taking Alvin to the hose it was Theodore's turn to use the hose while Simon went a grabbed a pair of his lab gloves so he could lift Alvin's rolls of fat for Theodore to spray. While Simon was away Theodore started to wash as much as he could of Alvin as possible. Alvin the whole time still decided he would eat his chips. Finally Simon came back getting the last glove on.

"I got most of him Simon. I just need you to lift his fat and I'll finish it up."

Simon didn't want to but he lifted up the several hundred pounds of fat while Theodore sprayed him. While being sprayed Alvin saw a huge trail of dirt and chips that got stuck in his fat and finally being washed away.

"There you're finally clean." Simon said as he took off his gloves.

"Feels great. Now how about you get me inside and start on my lunch." Alvin said being lifted up.

"Whatever. Do you want the usual?" Simon asked.

"Of course."

Simon and Theodore sat Alvin onto the couch as they went to work onto this lunch. His lunch normally consisted of 13 cheeseburgers, 10 plates of fries, and a cake for dessert. Finally after about an hour of cooking, Simon and Theodore came out with several trays of this food and noticed Alvin just finished his huge crate of chips. He didn't notice the two of them until they placed the trays on his protruding stomach as he watched some TV. Simon went to answer the phone as his one ton brother ate but couldn't quite reach it so he just let the answering machine. When the machine was recording the message, it was the Seville doctor who was saying it was time for their checkups.


End file.
